


Dead Puddle

by willowspore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dreamteam doesnt know how to feel, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), More tags to be added, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Smp panic but celebrate, What in gods name do i tag for this, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream fucking dies, i have auto correct, no beta read i am no coward, shut up they are okay, written on notes app on my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: Sam just wanted to go give Dream his weekly batch of food but of course it couldn't be that easy, not in the DreamSMP
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 311





	1. Wasted Food

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost Dream my beloved..
> 
> Enjoy reading loves!

Honestly out of all the things Sam expected to see when he went to give Dream his food for the week, seeing him dead was on the very bottom of the list.

But it's Dream. Always expect what's on the bottom of the list, he supposed.

So when Sam stepped in the cell to see the man who once struck fear into the entire server, dead, in the small square of water in the cell, he probably shouldn't have been surprised.

Although, with this, Sam didn't know what to do first. So he went with the first thing he thought of. He set the food aside and went over and picked up the now dead Dream.

What use could the body be in the cell? Sam guessed that was his mindset.

Hauling the wet, dead, Dream out of the prison was slightly tricker then expected and now that Sam was out of the prison,

"What the fuck do I do now" the recent events finally catching up with Sam.

"AYY BIG S! WHAT'CHA GOT THERE?" Tommy hollered, sprinting towards the prison but ultimately skidding to a halt as soon as he realized what Sam was holding.

"Is...is that Dream, Big S? What happened?" 

"I um, I found him dead in his cell, I don't know how he died but he was sitting in the water that was there. I don't know how long he was dead for" The creeper hybrid informed Tommy.

Tommy shuffled slightly in his stance, "Green bastard deserved whatever happened to him, probably more too. Um what are you planning to do with him?"

A shrug, "Burry him, near Wilbur probably. We have to tell everyone else about Dream too"

"I knew that Big S, I'm sure the server will go up in joy at the news."

"We can figure it out after we burry him, are you coming with?"

"What's better to do on a Tuesday afternoon then burry your past abuser, eh?" Tommy nudged Sam, walking back towards where he came from.

Sam followed, still holding the soggy Dream, boy will this be something to explain to the smp.

Once both boys (and the dead body) arrived to Wilbur's burial place, they started digging a new grave.

"So.. Sam, do you have any idea now he died?"

Shovelling a pile of dirt out of the way, the creeper huffed, "Drowning? Maybe? Would make most sense since he is soaking wet."

Tommy hummed, once in his life being somewhat quiet, "I would suggest he died from hypothermia but he was surrounded in lava."

"I would say check his body but I don't think it will do much."

Shovelling the last bit of dirt out if the way, Sam hauled Dreams body up again and set him in the grave. And so, the hole was starting to be covered.

"We should probably tell George and Sapnap first, eh?"

"You know them? Where are they, do you know?" A voice from behind Sam and Tommy startled them to jolt around.

There stood- er- floated, Dream, mask set on the side of his head while his black lifeless eyes stared into the boys.

"D-dream?"

The ghost of the admin seemed to perk up at that, "You know me!? Maybe you could help me!"

Sam, ultimately, decided that this was way too much to deal with. Only if his old friend didn't go crazy, this wouldn't be happening, but nothing is ever calm in the smp.


	2. Best friends ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one but in Dreams POV plus more to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello loves! Enjoy reading :D

If Dream knew anything of what was happening or where he was, he concluded that maybe he would make a joke here.

Lucky for you, he's deathly lost, quite literally too.

Dream woke up, he guesses he can call it, in an empty cell. It was familiar to him even if he wasn't sure why.

With minimal exploration around the cell, Dream concluded, wow, this place was bare and very sad. So he left.

As he left the prison, he noticed a boy and a creeper hybrid (he assumed the man was a creeper hybrid, it seemed like he was) and with nothing better to do, Dream followed along.

The creeper man and the boy where burying a body by the looks of it. So Dream let them be until they noticed him, in the mean time, Dream would try and figure out who or where he was.

Well, the where was easy, he was in his smp! And he was Dream. Dream could remember he just finished building the community house with Sapnap and George.

Sapnap and George? They are his best friends, he knew that, he thinks.

He..doesn't remember anything after that, was there anything after that? Well he assumed so, he doesn't remember a giant prison being made in his memories.

Maybe it was natural spawned, he joked to himself.

"..We should probably tell Sapnap and George first, eh?" The boy spoke, after finishing up the grave.

Which, peaked Dream's interest, these two knew his best friends? Maybe they knew where he could find them, "You know them? Where are they, do you know?" 

Only after he spoke, Dream realized he probably should have gave a warning that he was there's based on the two's reaction.

The creeper and the boy jerked around and stared at him in.. well he wasn't sure how to describe it, somewhere along horror and shock, he decided.

The boy of the group spoke first, "D-dream?"

The mention of his name did get him excited although, maybe the boy was a friend, "You know me?! Maybe you could help me!"

The creeper hybrid, Dream noted, looked terribly done in life at that moment. Interesting, he settled with.

"I dont remember you! I'm sorry, but you know me so that's good! I think? You know Sapnap and George too! I'm looking for them actually, we finished the community house and then suddenly I'm here!" Dream spouted out, basically shoving info at the two (presumed) strangers.

The creeper spoke up, "Dream.. we know you yes, you don't know us? Do you know how you died?"

Dead? What?

Was he dead?

He couldn't be! He's the admin! How would he have even died?

"Dream?"

Right.

"I um, no I don't know you guys, in sorry again, what are your names? And uh, I'm..dead?"

"I'm Sam" The creeper, Sam, said pointing to himself, "And this-" pointing to the boy, "Is Tommy"

Sam... Oh!

"Sam! You're the one who built the prison, right?"

Sam nodded, a bit surprised

Tommy shuffled, uncomfortably, "Do you remember what you did? To me.. specifically?"

"I'm sorry, I don't"

"Right. Big S, erm, should we bring him to Sapnap and George?"

"They won't be happy, but yes, let's bring him, they're probably at El Rapids huh?"

They won't be happy? Is it because he's dead? 

His thoughts were interrupted by Sam and Tommy walking away from him, calling for him to follow.

And so he did. One step closer to seeing his best friends he supposes..

:) Be:)st friend s..:) rig :) ht? :)

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes app is my power house everyone fear me, fun fact you can notice when I write notes on my laptop vs phone 
> 
> I also can't tell if I like my writing or don't so that's always fun 
> 
> And also (again) this chapter is not nearly as long as I would like BUT I'm hoping chapter 3 will be longer for I have plans on it :)!


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets up with George and Sapnap
> 
> It doesn't go as well as he hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the title of the notes document thing "CHAOTER 3!!! make it long u sexy bastard" thought I would share that.
> 
> TW for references of self harm, be safe loves and enjoy reading

Sam, Tommy, and Ghost Dream (Tommy suggested calling him Ghream but then shot his own idea down saying it sounded like an STD) all headed towards El Rapids before the boy shot up in realization, "Sam! I remembered, George and Sapnap moved in to the community house after Dream got put in prison!"

"Could have said that before we we're halfway towards El Rapids, Tommy." Sam sighed, turning his body towards the direction of the old build.

"I was in prison?" Dream asked, ultimately was ignored by the two infront of him, "Great talk.. Guess I know why I woke up there." The ghost shrugged to himself.

George startled at the sound of knocking on the community houses door, for many reasons.

One, was the fact that no one really came by the community house anymore since Dream has been put in prison and two, because no one ever knocked if they came by to visit.

So undoubtedly George was startled and by the looks of Sapnap tumbling down the stairs, he was too.

Shooting him a look sharing his confusion, George walked over to the door, Sapnap trailing behind him, and opened it.

And if they weren't confused before, god were they even more so now.

There stood on the other side of a door was a nervous Tommy and a seemingly normal Sam.

"Um, hi? Why are you guys here?" George questioned the two, Sapnap peaking from behind the olders shoulder.

Sam cleared his throat, "We have news about Dream." 

"About Dream?" Sapnap scoffed, "We don't care"

"You should."

"Why? After what he did? We really don't care, Sam."

"..guys?." A soft, sad voice said from behind the child and creeper.

Tommy spared an apologetic glance behind him to Dream before stepping away so the two in the community house could see the ghost.

"Oh."

"What."

Sam, ignoring the words of confusion and shock from the boys continued on, "Like I said, you want to know about this."

George felt Sapnap grab on to his shoulder harshly, trying to ground himself.

Floating infront of them was their old friend. Now dead, eyes pitch black and a staining on his face that closely resembled tears.

"Sapnap, George!" Dream perked up, mask sliding slightly down on to his face at the movement, "It's so good to see you two!" 

The ghost seemed to have either forgot or ignored what happened moments before.

Dream is not sure on what happened.

One moment he was saying hello to his best friends and the next they were crying and spewing insults towards him.

What did Dream do?

"You fucking prick!" Sapnap hollered at him, wiping the tears that spilled down his face, "God! Dream! You- UGH! Of course you had to do this to us! You had to make it worse!"

"What did I-"

"No! Shut the fuck up, Dream. I don't wanna hear you talk after everything you did!" George butted in.

Dream swore he felt his heart break in that moment, why were his best friends so upset at him? 

...what did he do?

Sam and Tommy backed away slightly once Sapnap started yelling.

"You fuck over the smp! You fuck over US then show up at our door dead! How are you still an asshole even dead, Dream!"

Dream wasn't sure he wanted to know what he did.

So he ran.

He spun around and phased, he supposed, underground, striving to go as far away as he can and he did, stopping once he got into a ravine that looked once lived in.

Dream crumbled to the floor of the ravine, clutching himself.

What has he done when he was alive? What did he do to make his best friends hate him?

He wanted to know so he could fix it but god he also didn't, he was afraid.

Dream tried to look through all the memories he had, making the smp, building the community house with George and Sapnap.. a few others joining the smp.. then 

Cold, but warm? God so warm, it wasn't the good warm, like Sapnap's hugs, it was like being bathed in lava while being forced to stay alive. So hot, so fucking hot. Water, water would help cool him. He remembers dragging his body to the one block source of water and throwing his body in it.

The water was hot. Why was it all so hot? Dream couldn't take it. He curled up in the water and dragged him nails across his body over and over again. He wanted to feel something other than heat. He scratched, scratched, scratched, and repeated it over and over again hoping it would take away the heat.

It didn't. He burned and burned from the inside out, sobs wracked his body as he scratched and burned.

Then he remembers waking up in the prison.

Maybe Dream deserved that slow painful death, he didn't know, by the way his friends acted he deserved it.

Sam was about ready to leave the group and pack his shit and leave the smp at this point.

Dream vanished underground and Tommy was shouting at the block he disappeared from while George and Sapnap had a breakdown in a doorway.

"Tommy, please stop yelling at the block, Dream is long gone by now and you two," Sam shifted facing the boys having a break down, "Figure out your emotions and do it quick because this can't happen again."

Ignoring Sapnap's glare, he turned back towards Tommy, "Do you know where Ghostbur is? We can send him to look for Dream."

"Hello friends!" Ghostbur popped up from behind a tree, clutching blue.

"Speak of the devil I suppose" Sam muttered, "Ghostbur! I need your help with something."

Ghostbur perked up at that and floated over, not before stopping by George and Sapnap, "You two are upset." He stated, "take some blue, please." Ghostbur chirped, shoving blue into both of their hands before turning over to Sam.

"What can I assist with, Sam?"

"I need you to find Dream."

Ghostbur tilted his head, "He is in the prison, no?"

"He died, Ghostbur, he phased through the ground and ran away, we were hoping you could find him."

Humming, Ghostbur agreed, making his way to the same block Dream phased through and phased through it himself.

Now, it's time to wait, Sam supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a solid 5am and I really want cereal
> 
> Also I didn't mean to make Sam so uncaring/absolutely done in the first chapter but it was funny so I kept it up hehe
> 
> Edit) hey friends! I got a twitter, @willowspore  
> Feel free to go yell at me to update this fic there!! (I promise I will soon I'm so sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> It is weirdly hard to write long chapters, if you guys like this one tho and want me to continue then ill make sure i make the next chapter longer :)! 
> 
> Comments on your opinions are appreciated but dont feel pressured to leave one <3


End file.
